


伊吹藍/志摩一未はかく語りき

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [10]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, ibsm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 霧雨：毛毛雨浦風：海風朝霜：晨早的霜初雪：入冬後第一次下雪吹雪：暴風雪時津風：適時吹來的風夜明け：拂曉十四夜月：中秋節前一晚的月亮
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 伊吹藍如是說

【霧雨】

「志摩ちゃん，下雨了呢。」  
「嗯，這兩天都會下。前面路口右轉。」  
「這種毛毛雨有時候不知道該不該撐傘好煩噢。」  
「有就撐沒有就不撐就好了吧。」  
「不過最想還是跟志摩ちゃん一起撐一把傘。」  
「あいあい傘（相合傘）？小學生嗎？」  
「不覺得一人濕一邊很浪漫嗎？我有很多事都想跟志摩ちゃん一起做，例如下雨時一起散步。」  
「哈？會感冒吧。」  
「唔......那我幫你撐傘。」  
「這樣不好，真的會感冒。」  
「你不是說過笨蛋不會感冒嗎？」  
「笨，蛋。」  
「不對，是屬於志摩ちゃん的笨蛋。」

【浦風】

「頭髮都吹亂了！」  
「是你說要來湘南海岸的，要來海邊就不要嫌風太大。」  
「不過真的好舒服呢，好久沒吹過海風了。」  
「這裡的海跟你名字一樣，藍。」  
「志摩被風吹到生病了嗎？為什麼會說這些話？」  
「因為......」  
「因為你很愛我！」  
「阿呆不要擅自亂接別人的話！」  
「我說對了嗎？」  
「姑且算是，吧。」

【朝霜】

「志！摩！好冷。」  
「誰叫你穿那麼少？在車裡還冷嗎？」  
「啊！你看外面的樹葉結霜了。」  
「因為晚上好冷。」  
「這種天氣要當值24小時有時候真的很不願意呢，好想窩在志摩家的被爐裡跟你嗚呼呼也好看電視劇也好。」  
「這是我們的職責喔。」  
「好喲，我去買早餐給你吃。」  
「你拿我的圍巾出去，不要生病了。」  
「......」  
「不要用那種眼神看我，好好好我幫你圍你過來。」  
「志摩ちゃん！」  
「不要亂摸！工作中工作中！」

【初雪】

「下雪了，入冬第一場雪呢。」  
「不要舔！很髒。又不是小狗。」  
「我只是好奇雪的味道。」  
「都35歲了不是第一次看到雪吧。」  
「可是這是跟志摩一起後的第一場雪，感覺味道不一樣。」  
「你吃到什麼？」  
「超級甜的味道！」  
「騙人。」  
「跟志摩在一起所以什麼都......」  
「等一下我知道你要說什麼，不要說。」  
「志摩ちゃん害羞的樣子也很きゅるきゅる喔。」  
「吵死。」

【吹雪】

「伊吹，下次冬天就不要來北海道了。」  
「雪大到看不清路呢。難得請到幾天年假，因為很想跟你去完日本四端所以就來了。」  
「嗯，先停在路邊等暴風雪過去吧。」  
「在車裡面キャッキャウフフ應該不會有人看到吧？」  
「笨蛋，不要太過份。」  
「志摩？志摩ちゃん？」  
「......」  
「志摩好無情！」  
「只能親親，親親。」

【時津風】

「志摩ちゃん辛苦了，剛剛跑完很熱吧。呼」  
「不要吹我！太近了！」  
「我看你好像很熱所以就。」  
「免了！」  
「那是禁語！十個蜜瓜包！」  
「剛剛早餐不是買給你吃了嗎？」  
「可是我還想再吃你買的麵包。」  
「明天。」  
「志摩ちゃん你真的很愛我。」  
「笨蛋。」  
「我不會開門的。」  
「可是你有把鑰匙給我啊。」  
「可惡。」

【夜明け】

「志摩ちゃん，你看天亮了。」  
「誰叫你要半夜看電影？結果也沒看多少只是拿電影當背景音樂。」  
「因為志摩的叫聲會吵到鄰居啊。痛！不要打頭！」  
「以後還是不要去野生動物的窩過夜好了。」  
「那我去志摩家。」

【十四夜月】

「明天是十五夜了，時間過得好快。」  
「可是可能會下雨或陰天。」  
「這樣的話就不能跟志摩ちゃん賞月了，虧我還買了月見團子。」  
「就算明天看不到還是可以把握今晚的月亮啊，今晚不是看得到嗎？」  
「待宵影嗎？」  
「你居然知道？」  
「因為之前跟志摩ちゃん一起看的電視劇提過嘛。」  
「不要把腦細胞浪費在這些事情上好嗎！」  
「但與志摩ちゃん做過的每件事我都記得清清楚楚，這不能怪我吧，因為我太太太喜歡你了。」  
「......」  
「你怎麼臉紅了？欸？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 霧雨：毛毛雨  
> 浦風：海風  
> 朝霜：晨早的霜  
> 初雪：入冬後第一次下雪  
> 吹雪：暴風雪  
> 時津風：適時吹來的風  
> 夜明け：拂曉  
> 十四夜月：中秋節前一晚的月亮


	2. 志摩一未如是說

【心宿二】（7月）

「沒想到你家還挺整齊。」  
「因為是你愛整潔的藍ちゃん喲，說起來我還沒去過志摩家呢。」  
「總有機會的。」

【北落師門】（10月）

「志摩！」  
「怎麼了？做惡夢了嗎？」  
「對，我又夢見你在船上。」  
「我就在這裡不會走，會一直陪著你。」  
「嗯。」  
「笨蛋抱太緊了！我又不會跑！」

【室宿一】（11月）

「天氣有點冷，藍ちゃん真的很需要志摩  
ちゃん的溫暖。」  
「這樣啊？要不要搬來我家住？」  
「欸？」  
「不要就算了。」  
「要要要要要要要要要。」  
「笨蛋，說一次就可以了。過年後就搬來吧。」  
「一未ちゃん。」  
「什麼？」  
「我最喜歡你了。」  
「我知道啊。」

【參宿一】（1月）

「第一次在志摩的床上做，不知道感覺怎麼樣。」  
「能有什麼感覺？不都一樣嗎？安全套跟潤滑劑我放在那邊抽屜裡。」  
「以前在宿舍裡床墊就對著鏡子，你騎在我身上的時候可以看到志摩的背，真的超級色。」  
「這種話就不用告訴我了。」  
「我們也可以去窗邊做喔，你家看出去的風景還不錯啊。」  
「笨蛋，會被看到的。」  
「那可不行，キャッキャウフフ時的志摩一未只有我能看。」  
「你喜歡的話可以關燈後在窗邊，那樣就看不到了。」  
「所以現在就可以？」  
「可以。」

【五車二】（2月）

「志摩ちゃん煮的飯也太好吃了吧！」  
「有嗎？」  
「真的很好吃。」  
「可能因為小時候都在幫媽媽準備一些料理，不知不覺就學會了。」  
「志摩排第二吧。有兄弟的感覺到底是什麼？好想體驗一下。」  
「弟弟們也有把你當哥哥吧，上次去海外旅行的時候買的衣服不是也買了一件給你嗎？」  
「嗯，跟志摩是情侶裝喔！」  
「那傢伙挑衣服的眼光居然還不錯。」  
「因為你的男朋友很帥喔～」  
「是是很帥很帥。」  
「太敷衍了。」  
「是真心話。」

【天津四】（8月）

「志摩ちゃん，好想吃冰棒！」  
「昨天去超市時不是買了嗎？放在冷藏庫最下面。」  
「我想吃志摩ちゃん餵的。」  
「自己拿。」  
「志摩志摩志摩志摩志摩......」  
「好煩！」  
「你嫌我煩但還是去拿了嘛。」  
「因為你太吵了。」  
「才不是，等等等等不要整根塞進口裡！為什麼要笑！」  
「哈，不是說你的牙齒最強嗎？」  
「我牙口好跟敏感牙齒是兩回事！對了，我發現自從一起住之後就沒做過惡夢了，還可以拿那天的事開玩笑。是志摩ちゃん的魔法，只要聽到你的呼吸就可以好好睡到天亮哦。」  
「是嗎？那以後繼續一起睡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心宿二：天蠍座最亮的星  
> 北落師門：南魚座最亮的星  
> 室宿一：天馬座第三亮的星  
> 參宿一：獵戶座腰帶最左邊的星  
> 五車二：御夫座最亮的星  
> 天津四：夏季大三角其中一顆星


	3. 有形無形

「那我先回家了。」志摩在玄關穿好鞋子後回頭朝家人揮揮手。

「下次記得帶藍ちゃん回來吃飯。」志摩的媽媽帶著笑容說，目送兒子離開。

「我知道了。」他點點頭然後關上門，上次帶伊吹回家吃飯的可怕回憶又湧上心頭。

那天伊吹跟最小的弟弟喝茫了，不停在家尖叫唱歌，惹得旁邊的鄰居忍不住按門鈴關心。雖然是住在獨幢的房子，但那兩個人聒噪的叫聲依然可以穿透牆壁傳到隔壁幢去。早上的時候還要押著那兩個戰犯去鄰居家門口道歉呢。

志摩搖搖頭驅走刻印在腦海煩人的尖叫聲坐上計程車，距離終電只餘下十分鐘不一定趕得上就不特地跑去車站了。

回到家甫推門就感覺到身體被軟軟的東西碰到，志摩低頭定睛一看，是那種放在禮物盒裡當成防撞粒保護內容物的粉紅色心型保麗龍。

「志摩ちゃん！給你！！我！！全部！！的愛！！」伊吹一邊說一邊往志摩身上丟愛心，還抱著一個塞滿保麗龍粒的紙箱。

「什......」麼字未來得及說出口，如雨點般的愛心落到自己身上，滴滴答答掉在地上，光是聽到聲音就能知道數量之多。用膝蓋想也知道伊吹是把整個紙箱裡的保麗龍粒有如盆水般撥出。

「笨，蛋。不撿乾淨的話今晚別爬上我的床。」語畢他逕自走進房間更衣把伊吹留在原地，關上房門後低聲碎碎念：「又花錢買了沒用的東西，笨蛋。」

志摩知道伊吹是想哄自己開心，雖然口中那樣說，但基於對方的心意還是會給予回饋，至於是哪種就不得而知了。

伊吹嘆了口氣，為了可以睡在志摩床上只好聽話跪下把防撞粒一顆一顆撿起，放到紙箱裡。

下班後志摩說要回老家跟家人吃飯，至於伊吹因為要寫報告而沒辦法跟過去唯有把報告交出去後在外面吃外食。回他們兩人同住的家之前路過百圓商店打算進去消磨一下時間沒想到居然提著一個塞滿滿的塑料袋出來，百圓商店就是有這種魔力。

換上家居服後志摩倚在門邊注視伊吹的背影，看他好像撿得很吃力只好走過去蹲下陪他一起撿。

「志摩ちゃん，你不高興嗎？」伊吹可憐兮兮地問，視線不小心飄到領口大開的鎖骨上。

「你愛我，我很開心。」志摩想了想，決定這樣回答。

「那今晚可以在窗邊キャッキャウフフ嗎？」

「不行。快點撿。」但可以騎在你身上搖。  
  
一想到上次被伊吹捂在窗邊火氣就來了，因為姿勢太奇怪早上醒來時肌肉痠痛得幾乎不能好好執勤，還必須貼幾天藥布。

「那，一起洗澡？」伊吹再退一步提出要求。

「可以，快點！你這個阿呆到底買了多少包？」志摩幫忙抓了幾顆放到箱子裡，自己身上沾了些酒氣他也想快點完事去洗澡。

伊吹抿起嘴，與志摩對視幾秒，不太敢如實坦白。志摩一看那個眼神頓時覺得自己什麼都看穿了，肯定超過三包了吧。

志摩家裡沒有掃帚只有吸塵器，所以兩人只能一顆一顆地收拾。整理好後滿頭大汗，就算伊吹已經洗過也只能再洗，說到底都是自己惹的禍，不過可以與戀人共浴好像也不壞。關上大燈後看見志摩跨坐在自己身上的絕景讓伊吹更加確信自己用滿滿的愛心，有形也好無形也好，全部丟向志摩是對的。


	4. 消しゴム

二弟的兒子小諒不知道為何在見面時總是喜歡把自己珍藏的橡皮擦送給自己。也許是小孩子都愛把自己喜歡的東西分享給覺得重要的人吧，而志摩也會收下小諒送的禮物珍而重之地放入箱子裡。

志摩自知一輩子都不可能生兒育女於是他把兄弟們的子女都當成是自己的子女疼。

「一未叔叔記得也要分藍哥一個哦！」

「藍哥？」志摩蹲下收下小諒的禮物，摸摸姪子的頭時問。  
  
「上次他說要喊他藍哥。」

志摩笑瞇瞇，心裡卻是盤算著要怎麼教訓總是給小孩子灌輸奇怪觀念的伊吹。明明戀人比自己還要年長一點居然有臉讓小孩子喊自己哥哥，也太不知羞恥了吧。  
  
「是啊？不要聽他亂說。」

「一未叔叔笑得好可怕——」

—

分駐所。

志摩從外套口袋拿出那顆藍色的橡皮擦放在伊吹案上，未等伊吹開口就說：「諒君送的，他說可以擦成富士山的形狀很好玩。」  
  
「哦哦替我向諒ちゃん說謝謝。」伊吹將橡皮擦放在手心研究，第一次收到志摩姪子送的禮物心裡有多高興全部顯露在臉上。  
  
目前無需他們出外巡邏，但有從之前堆積下來的報告等著他們完成。偌大的空間裡只有他們兩人，伊吹背靠辦公椅左右轉，角度傾斜得彷彿下一秒就要往後摔。

志摩抬頭瞄了伊吹一眼，然後又把專注力放在眼前的電腦螢幕上：「摔死你。」

「才不會。吶，志摩。」巧妙地維持平衡的伊吹瞇著兩眼而笑，「什麼時候帶我去找諒ちゃん玩？」

沒想到犯人居然自投羅網，好。

「伊吹。」

「嗯？」仍未知道大禍臨頭的伊吹依然掛著那被志摩稱為笨蛋傻笑的笑容。

「『藍哥』是什麼？不要教小孩子奇怪的東西。」志摩站起身走去印表機將印好的文件領回去前經過伊吹身邊，用力捏了捏對方的肩膀作為暗示。

「就...就是，嘛，我也想當哥哥嘛，獨生子什麼的。」伊吹拼命解釋，然而轉過頭看到志摩的笑容後馬上噤聲。

「不想加班就快點把報告寫好，晚一點還要出去巡邏。」志摩將文件收好，離開分駐所走向分署大樓的機搜本部。

順利繳交報告後，步入分駐所發現空無一人，伊吹可能是去洗手間了吧。

對方桌子上一張寫滿鉛筆字的白紙吸引了他的注意力，舊的字被擦乾淨後又覆上新的筆跡，而且看得出字跡的主人很努力嘗試將字寫漂亮。

志摩一未  
しま  
一未  
かずみ  
志摩一末  
Shima  
シマ  
志摩かずみ  
しまかずみ

「嘶——呼——」志摩深呼吸，拉開伊吹的位置坐下，還以為戀人是要轉死性認真寫報告，沒想到是將自己的名字花式呈現於紙上然後擦掉試圖將橡皮擦的形狀擦成富士山的形狀。

「志摩ちゃん？怎麼坐在我位置上？是覺得冷需要我的體溫嗎？」

「上班很閒呢。」志摩拿起寫滿自己名字的白紙揚了揚，「這樣寫是想咀咒我嗎？可是連名字都寫錯是不會有用的啦。」

「錯了嗎？」伊吹拿起紙張小聲嘀咕然後檢查哪裡寫錯字。

「是未，不是末。」

「對不起呢，比起寫我還是習慣直接用口說志摩ちゃん的名字。」

「我會跟諒君說你很喜歡他送的橡皮擦。」像是想轉移話題一樣，志摩笑了笑回到自己的位置，「藍，哥。」


End file.
